What Have You Done
by lenokiie
Summary: It had started as a schoolgirl crush that led to a wedding with Remus Lupin, but is he the man she thought and loved him for? Beware, Remus not nice much.


**Disclaimer- Obviously, I do not own Harry Potter, I only own the plot.**

**A/N**

**Hello, this is my first time writing a story, hope you enjoy it. This might be a little too sad.**

It had all started in her third year, a school girl crush that developed into something more during each year as they got to know each other better. One day, he keeled down on one knee and proposed to her, and they moved to a small house near the woods. How exciting it was, to be married to the one she loved and respected. Now, looking back, she asked herself, "Did I make the right choice?"

Remus Lupin, a kind and caring man, also a werewolf, married to Hermione Jane Granger, well now Hermione Jane Lupin, but the kind man lost control from time to time, replaced by his werewolf side, Moony, who was the complete opposite of Remus. He was violent and always got what he wanted. Several times, when informed of Hermione's pregancy, whether she told him excitedly or he smelt it on her, Moony would beat her over and over until she got a miscarriage so 'she'd be all his and only his'. Maybe being wife to a werewolf like Remus wasn't such a good idea, especially when during the full moon...

Hermione cowered into the corner of the room, the farthest away from door. _How come the Wolfbanes Potion hasn't been working as well as it should have_, she'd ask herself, _why is he always so violent to me_? She thought he loved her...She whimpered and tried to shrink into the corner, she'd just heard the sound of something being thrown into the wall, just outside of the room. The doorknob to the room slowly turned, he was coming in. Hermione gripped her wand, hoping she stood a chance against the experienced man. The door slowly creaked open, she backed up against the wall and prayed to God for help and protection.

Remus entered and fixed his gaze on Hermione. She stared back. "There you are, Hermione." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear, and he slowly walked toward her, with an evil smile that made her want to disappear. He reached for her, she ducked under his arm and made for the door, but he grabbed onto his wrist, stopping her, and pulled her towards him. "Don't you love me, Hermione?" He asked, crushing his lips to hers. "If you loved me, you wouldn't hurt me!" She cried, pushing him away from her, using her wand to poke him. He stiffened and stepped back away from her, looking much like the old Remus she fell for. "And what have I done to hurt you?" Hermione stared at him, angry that he had asked such a question.

"You hurt me! You pound into me like I'm a toy! What am I? Your sex slave?! An you've killed every one of our unborn babies! You're violent and...and...and just mean! Gosh, just leave me alone!" Hermione screamed. Remus stared at the floor. "Okay, I'll just...Leave you alone for some time, okay." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione to think about what to do. She broke down crying, crying for herself, for Remus for having to put up with Moony, and crying for her unborn babies. Finally, her tears stopped spilling and she gathered herself up and went off to her room, locking the door, just in case, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

She dreamed that Remus had turned into a werewolf, biting and clawing at her skin and trying to kill her. She screamed and turned, and her door was blasted down and in came Remus. She opened her eyes to find him heading for her, a manic glint in his eyes. He grabbed her arm that held the arm tightly, and she thrashed around in her bed, trying to get him to release his fingers. He tightened his grip, making Hermione feel as if her forearm was going to break, resulting in her dropping her wand. His other hand tied to cup her cheek, and he yelled, "Stop or I'll hurt you!" She stopped, and he pulled her with him out of the room.

He threw her onto the couch and made for her throat. His fingers wrapped around her throat, and he tightened them. Hermione gave a chocked scream, regretting that she dropped her wand. She tried to do wandless magic, screaming _Stupefy! _Over and over in her mind, but his fingers were cutting off her air supply, her eyes were rolling in her head, and she fainted.

Remus was panting. He stared at Hermione, thinking, _oh shit, is she dead? What have you done Moony?! _She was breathing, but just barely. Remus let out a sigh of relief, but then, Moony took over. He grabbed a knife that was near by, and sliced her throat. Remus screamed _NO!! _ Hermione's eyes snapped open, and he slowly closed them with his hands, tears rolling down his cheeks...

He had dressed her in a beautiful, black, flowing dress, after keeping her in a freezer. Alastor Moody was there, invited by Remus. Remus picked her up bride-style, carried her over to a coffin, and lowered her corpse in. When she was in, he looked at her. "What have I done?" He asked himself, his eyes full of tears, his heart pumping with remorse. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her, his tears dripping onto her face. "Hermione, I have and will always love you. I am so, so sorry." He whispered. Moony cackled, _Now, she will always be ours. _Remus howled with pain and remorse, and anger. He turned to Moody."Please, just kill me now, and when I'm dead, please, bury me next to her. On my headstone, please have them write that I am truly sorry for Hermione." He sobbed. Moody nodded, pitying the werewolf and hesitated before brandished his wand. _Avada Kedavra!_


End file.
